coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9053 (9th December 2016)
Plot Steph takes charge and leads Roy out of the bistro to calm him down. Nick accuses Peter of sniffing around Leanne. They trade insults. Peter’s bemused but when Nick calls him a jobless alcoholic and mocks him for dossing at his dad’s, he’s stung. Tyrone’s alarmed to see Roy in such distress as Steph and Zeedan help him recover. Roy insists he's better and staggers off as the others watch in concern. Todd has no luck finding a job but Billy suggests they go out on the lash while they still can. Brian sees Norris looking through an ancestry website in the Rovers. Tyrone confides in Brian about Roy’s panic attack and they agree to take action. Cathy follows Billy's suggestion and uses a Dictaphone to practice her vows. Nessa returns. Cathy agrees to let bygones be bygones, not wanting any further trouble ahead of her big day. Eva and Aidan return from a Christmas shopping trip. He's taken aback to see that she's had cards printed with their picture on it. Brian and Tyrone corner Roy in the cafe and demand to know if he had a panic attack because he’s feeling trapped by the wedding. Peter calls on Anna and asks for the flat back as he needs it for himself. Roy refuses to listen to his two friends, saying he won't back down on his promise to Cathy. Leanne tells Nick he's paranoid when he tells her what he said to Peter. Anna is upset by Peter's demand. Billy’s delighted by a call offering him a job interview at a drugs clinic. Aidan's fed up writing Christmas card envelopes but his reward is a sexy outfit that Eva's modelled and a trip to the bedroom. Eileen is perturbed by a letter pushed through the door and doesn't show it to Phelan. Cathy and Nessa go to spend the eve of Cathy's wedding together. Brian and Tyrone follow Roy up to his flat where, faced with their badgering, he finally admits he doesn’t want to get married but won’t break his promise to Cathy. He bans them from the wedding. The three don't realise that the Dictaphone is still recording their conversation. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy has a panic attack in The Bistro; Peter is hurt when Nick calls him a jobless alcoholic; Eileen assures Rita that Phelan is working hard to pay back everyone's money; and Billy receives a call offering him a job interview. (Note: the scene between Eileen and Rita was cut from the finished episode) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,050,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes